


Till Death Do Us Part

by Melbrook



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: When Lucky finds out about Elizabeth's affair with Nikolas he falls off the wagon and drinks until he blacks out. When he wakes up he realizes that he may have hurt Elizabeth and Nikolas in a jealous, drunken rage.





	1. Chapter 1

Till Death do us Part

Almost a year ago they had exchanged vows to love, honer and cherish one another until death. Those vows had meant something to him and he thought they had meant something to her but he had been wrong...dead wrong.

He came home early, eager to surprise his wife...it had been such a long time since he had taken her on a date. He brought her a beautiful bouquet of flowers to surprise her, but he was the one that was surprised to see someone else's cuff links on the counter. 

He cautiously walked up the stairs towards their bedroom and it was cracked just enough that he could see the bare back of his wife as she straddled some other guy, but wait...it wasn't just some other guy, it was his brother. 

He stood there frozen, unable to move as she screamed out Nicholas's name in ecstasy. He didn't know how long he had stood there watching them, it felt like hours as the image of her straddling him was forever burned in his memory. 

He dropped the flowers and backed out of the doorway. He headed down the stairs and out the door before she had even known that he was there. 

He drove straight to the Haunted Star. It was empty and no one would know if he had one drink. He needed that drink to stop the loud moaning screams of pleasure that had come from his Elizabeth's mouth from replaying in his mind. 

"Just one drink," he whispered as he poured himself a shot of Whiskey and downed it. Then he saw a bottle of Percocet sitting on the far counter and he knew he wouldn't be able to resist...not today, not when his life had gone to hell. 

He desperately grabbed a handful of pills and downed it with another shot of Whiskey. 

He pulled his gun from his vest and stared at it as he contemplated the best way that he could get revenge against his lovely wife and the brother that had betrayed him.

XOXOXO

The next thing that he knew he was sitting in the corner of his bedroom. He couldn't remember driving home, but somehow he had ended back at the place where his nightmare had started. 

He felt something sticky and wet on his hands, he looked down and gasped as he saw the Crimson color of blood all over them. He noticed that he was still clutching his gun in his right hand. 

His legs shook as he stood up and saw Elizabeth lying in a puddle of blood.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" He whispered as he stumbled backwards. 

"That's what I would like to know?" Dante asked as he entered the room with the new recruit Nathan by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

"I...I don't remember what happened. I was angry at her but I couldn't have...I wouldn't have...oh god, I think I'm going to be sick," Lucky stuttered as he dropped the gun that he was holding and then ran into the bathroom to throw up. 

"I'm going to need an ambulance and forensics at the Spencer house," Nathan stated into his phone as he took off his shirt and held it against the wound in her back. 

"Lucky you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Elizabeth Webber. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to talk to a lawyer and have him present with you while you are being questioned. If you can not afford to hire a lawyer, one will be appointed to represent you before any questioning if you wish. You can decide at any time to exercise these rights and not answer any questions or make any statements. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them?" Dante asked as he placed the handcuffs around him. 

"I do," Lucky whispered as Dante brought him out of the bathroom. 

"Is she going to be okay?" Lucky asked as the paramedics loaded her on a stretcher. 

"You better hope that she'll pull through this," Nathan stated as he glared at Lucky and followed the paramedics out the door. 

"Come on Lucky, I got to take you in now," Dante stated as he led Lucky down the stairs and out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"Talk to me Lucky, tell me everything that happened and don't leave anything out," Diane Miller stated as she entered the interrogation room. 

"How's Liz? Is she...is she dead?" Lucky asked as he started crying. 

"She's in surgery right now. Now that I've answered your question you have to tell me what happened so that I can get to work on your defense."

"I went home early...I wanted to surprise Liz with a romantic night out on the town, but I was the one that was surprised. I walked in and saw her having sex with my brother."

"Did they see you?" 

"I don't know. I left and I headed to the haunted star. I had a few drinks and took some Percocet. The next thing I knew I was back at home. I had blood on my hands and then I saw Liz bleeding on the bed. That's when Dante and Nathan walked in," Lucky explained. 

"But you don't remember driving home, or shooting Liz?"

"No...I was upset with her, but I couldn't have done that to her," Lucky whispered. 

"Lucky, we have a few more questions for you," Anna stated as she entered the room. 

"My client has nothing to say to you," Diane stated. 

"Forensics found Nicholas's blood at the scene of the crime. They also found this shovel that is covered with mud as well as a pair of your shoes. This doesn't look good for you Lucky. If you killed Nicholas it would go a long way if you told us where you buried him, before we find that out on our own," Anna stated as she disregarded Diane. 

"I already told you that my client has nothing to say to you at this time. Right now, I would like him to be evaluated by a psychiatrist," Diane stated. 

"Fine, I'll make the arrangements, but Lucky let me know if you change your mind," Anna said as she walked out of the room. 

"Oh god...what did I do? If I did this, if I killed Nicholas and shot Liz then I deserve to go to prison. Maybe I should just plead guilty. 

"No, you're not going to plead guilty when you don't remember what happened. You're going to keep your mouth shut until I come back with a psychiatrist. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Lucky said as Diane left the office.


End file.
